Changes
by Sprinklez514
Summary: This is about Jake and Nessie's daughter named Jasmine.


So this is actually a sequal to one of the fan-fics I posted on . I thought that the first one was suckish though, so this is all you need to know. Jasmine is in eighth grade, she's Nessie and Jake's daughter. She has a brother and sister named Alexis and Cameron (They're twins). I also made two more new characters who live with the Cullens' named Suzie and John. And last but not least, her soulmate is Alec, who is now living with the Cullens'. Hope you guys like it. :)

Changes

Jasmine's Pov

Preface

The wind blew dramatically through my hair as I stood on top of the hill.

What was happening to me? I remember the day this all started like it was yesterday.

Chapter 1

First Day

I sat in my room, brushing my insanely straight hair. It was the first day of eighth grade and I was so excited. This year, we would finally be leaving the school. Maybe Sonja and I will have more luck with finding friends in high school.

Sonja was my best friend; she was like a sister to me. She was black and she had beautiful shiny dark hair. She was the type that tried a different fashion everyday. And let's just say that they were interesting.

At least I had one thing to look forward to again this year. Well, make that two things. Sonja and I loved cheerleading. We've been in cheerleading since sixth grade. I was usually a flyer or base as far a mounting goes. She liked backing. I tried backing once, but I was so afraid I would let the flyer fall that Sonja had to take my place.

I suddenly heard Sonja say, "Hey Spree!" and I jumped about five feet in the air. Why did I agree to get a web cam? I heard her laugh.

Spree was her nickname for me. I was obsessed with Chewy Sprees. I didn't have a nickname for her yet, but I swear, someday I'll find something that she's obsessed with!

I turned around to see her on my computer screen. "Not funny," I said. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry," She said. "I needed to approve of your outfit. It's nice."

"Thanks," I said, smiling. "You're wearing one of your more normal outfits today, that's for sure."

She laughed. "Yeah, I've been dying to wear this one." (Sonja's outfit: .com/cgi/set?id=16615428 )

I heard a knock on my door and Alexis came in. "Hey," Sonja and I said.

"Hey," Alexis said. "We need to get to the house soon."

"Okay," I said.

"Bye, see you at school," Sonja said, and then she disappeared off of my screen.

I turned back towards Alexis and her outfit was beautiful. I could never pull it off. I was just a twig. No curves or any thing. I was looking at her in envy. She had my mom's curly hair and my dad's skin tone. She also had my mom's hair color, but I loved my black hair. Cameron looked similar to her. They were identical twins. The one thing that made us all alike was our eyes. We all had my mom's brown eyes. (Jasmine and Alexis's outfits: .com/jasmine_alexis_first_day/set?id=16614366 )

I got up and we got in the car. Mom had gotten a job when we started getting older and dad had patrols. My dad was super protective and didn't want us sanding on the streets waiting for the bus. I thought the whole thing was ridiculous. But then again, it's just dad being dad.

We got to the house quickly and went inside. "Hey guys," Alec said.

"Hey," We said. Alec looked gorgeous as always. I knew that we were soul mates. I knew it the first day that we met. But sadly, my mom and dad didn't want any of us dating until we were in high school.

Edward snickered. I looked at him and he stopped.

Sometimes it was really irritating to have a grandfather who could read minds. All of those secrets that you're trying to hide are out in the open with him.

I sat on the couch, waiting to leave. I haven't been able to see Sonja much this summer because she was on vacation in California with her dad. So that means no web camming, no going to the beach, and no making fun of the girls who think that they're all that.

Today was only the first time that we got to talk, she had been back for a week, but she had to unpack and start shopping for school crap. This always takes a few days if you're shopping last minute.

"Yeah," Edward said in a girly voice. "You like always have to have cute school stuff."

Everybody laughed. "Okay," I said. "I so do not sound like that."

"But you wish you did," Edward said teasingly.

"Yeah," I said in my best prep impersonation. "I would like so love to like talk like this like all the time."

Everybody laughed again.

Alec looked at me with concerned eyes. "Like, I might have to like slap you if you like keep talking like this," He said.

I laughed. "Don't worry; I'll never talk like that again."

"Good," He said. "I should probably get you guys to school."

I looked at the clock and it actually was time to go. I got up and grabbed my school bag. Cameron and Alexis did the same.

We got in the car and he started driving. We got to the school quickly. "Bye," I said while jumping out of the front seat.

"Later," Cameron and Alexis said.

Alec drove off right as I spotted Sonja. "Hey," I said hugging her.

"Hey," She said and then she sighed. "Still thin as a twig, I see."

I laughed. "Yeah," I said. "I'm just surprised you dressed all normal today, I mean seriously. I've come to school to see you in a camouflage skirt and polka dot shirt once."

"I know," She said. "The first day I always go all out. I didn't have enough time to put anything together today. I kind of overslept."

I laughed. She does go all out on the first day. But somehow, she always made the outfit fit together in some way. Like polka dots and camouflage wouldn't usually look good on someone.

I heard her take a deep breath and I looked up. It was the Alpha Girls. The most popular girls in the school. They were always eighth graders and the Alpha Girls from the year before always chose who would take their place.

This year, it was Carmen, Nicole, and Sandra. Carmen was Leah's daughter. She was only about a month older than me. Nicole and Sandra were always her friends, so it didn't surprise me when they were also chosen.

I sighed and turned around. Sonja did the same and eventually we got to our lockers. We were always next to each other when it came to lockers. That was how I met her.

"So," I said as I started entering the combination. "Did you hear about when cheerleading tryouts were?"

"I heard they started Friday. They want us to get more practice before games this year."

"Good, two weeks is just not enough time to learn all the cheers."

"Right? I thought I was going to die at practice. I mean, they would make us stay for three hours with only like five water breaks."

"Ugh, that was just insane. At least we could chug as much water as we wanted during those breaks. I always took like three bottles of water and drank all of them."

"Same here."

We always got our locker combinations before school started, but I just could not open my locker today. I took out the little letter again. "Oh," I said stupidly. "Wrong locker."

"I think I might've taken the wrong locker to."

Sonja took out her letter and read it, and then we switched places. I got my locker open on the first try and so did she. We both started laughing. How is it that we both go to each other's locker?

I was just put some decorations in my locker; Sonja was also putting decorations in her locker. We had no books yet, but since we got here a little early, why not go and make our lockers little bit homier.

I heard the bell ring and we both sighed and went our separate ways. Sonja had math first period and I had science. I heard that our science teacher this year is kind of psychotic.

"Hello class," She said.

"Hello Ms. Settles," We said.

She started handing out our books and I looked at the unit we were studying first. It was Genetics and Heredity. That was nice; I always loved learning about that kind of stuff.

She didn't seem that bad, she must be one of those teachers that get psychotic when she gets angry.

"Please turn to page three," She said.

We all did as we were told and she started going over the section in the book.

She stopped in the middle of explaining something and asked us a question, probably to see if we were paying attention. "So, what are the phases of mitosis?"

I raised my hand and she called on me. "Prophase, metaphase, anaphase, and telophase."

"That's correct," She said.

I heard somebody cough the word nerd in the back row and I just rolled my eyes.

That class passed fairly quickly and then I had history with Sonja next period. We got to history and the teacher instantly started handing out books. "I heard that he really strict," I whispered to Sonja.

"Same here," She said.

And that rumor was true. He asked a question to a student who wasn't listening every five minutes. We were so relieved when that one was over. "Man," Sonja said as we were walking to gym. "That guy was insane!"

"I know, it's like he has eyes in the back of his head!"

She laughed. "Maybe that's why he had such crazy hair."

We got to gym and went in the locker rooms to change into our gym uniforms. We had to wear extremely short black short shorts and an orange tee shirt.

Every girl in the school hated these. We had to order them every year, so there was no trying them on or anything.

Once I was done changing, I walked out and endured gym class.

We had to start our soccer unit today and I couldn't kick if my life depended on it. First, I only kicked the ball about an inch. Then I ended up falling flat on my back because I slipped and last I accidentally kicked somebody in the shin.

Needless to say, I was happy to leave gym. Sonja and I went to our lockers and grabbed our lunches. It was time for the easiest period of the day.

We sat down at a random table and started eating. "So I heard a rumor," Sonja said. "That the Alpha Girls were recruiting a member from sixth grade and a member in seventh. They're picking them out right now."

"Wow," I said. "I feel sorry for whoever knows one of the people who gets in."

"Same he—" She started, but then she said something else. "You might want to turn around."


End file.
